1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roofing shingle and more particularly pertains to providing a reinforcement strip for retaining the shingle during high wind conditions, and further providing the reinforcement strip with a mechanism for attaching to the overlapping shingle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roofing shingles is known in the prior art. More specifically, roofing shingles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shingling a rood are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,669 to Hannah, Mehrer, Noone, Stahl and Quaranta discloses a roofing shingle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,290 to Hulett discloses a laminar roofing product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,980 to Kioschitzky discloses roofing shingles and method of making same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,685 to Richards and Richards discloses a vinyl shingle roofing product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,616 to Bondoc, Frankoski and Sieling discloses a roofing shingle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,279 to Corbine and Reinhart discloses a three-tab shingle with staggered butt edge feature.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe roofing shingle that allows reduction in the amount of damage received to roof shingles during the passing of a storm that produces high winds.
In this respect, the roofing shingle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a reinforcement strip for retaining the shingle during high wind conditions, and further providing the reinforcement strip with a mechanism for attaching to the overlapping shingle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved roofing shingle which can be used for providing a reinforcement strip for retaining the shingle during high wind conditions, and further providing the reinforcement strip with a mechanism for attaching to the overlapping shingle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.